There's Always a Price to Pay
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: RE-POST (I had accidentally deleted it... O.o) Ray never realized exactly what the price he would have to pay to be on Cougar Radio... Takes place during the Cougar Ray-dio episode. Slightly AU, lightly disturbing, oddly slash.


A/N: This is very slightly AU. Takes the place of the scene in the gym right after the scene at the radio station where Robbie said he was gonna go help Ray in the episode 'Cougar Ray-dio'. Unfortunately, I have forgotten the name of the guy Ray had been hanging out with, but I think his name was Todd, so I'm using that name. If you can recall his real name, please say so in the review you leave. Thanks for the help. ^^  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
Price to Pay  
  
By Cradlerobber Speedo-kun  
  
Ray sat in the gym on the bottom row of bleachers, his back leaned up against the bleachers that were still folded up. Bits of electrical tape were still stuck to his shirt, and his mouth was sore by the amount of times tape had been ripped off his mouth and re-applied. Before him, on the basketball court, Todd calmly shot a basketball at the hoop repetitively, almost every shot being perfect.  
  
Ray finally let out a sigh, "Look, man, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just do that a lot, you know, rag on my friends like that. I don't really mean it, just a bad habit." Todd said nothing, shooting a few more baskets and letting silence reign again. Ray was just about to give up and go home when Todd stopped, tucking the basketball under his arm, and walking over to stand in front of Ray. Ray looked up hopefully, but a frown was painted on Todd's face.  
  
"Get up."  
  
The words surprised Ray with their harsh air of command, but he complied, not even quite sure of why he was doing so. Todd set the basketball down on the bleacher, managing to set it just right so that it wouldn't roll off. He then put his hands on Ray's shoulders, "One of the things you need to learn around here is that you never insult the team. It's Cougar Radio, so you are supposed to _always_ mention what was good, maybe even make it better."  
  
Ray stood there nervously, as Todd studied his face. The frown was still there. "The second thing you need to learn is that you _always_ do what you are told by those connected with Cougar Radio. You are a lowlife as far as Cougar Radio is concerned. Wildly popular with the rest of the school, but still far lower than the rest of us. Got it?" Ray nodded weakly, "Uhh... okay, man, but I, uhh, need to get going now... you know how parents are about getting home in time for dinner..."  
  
He moved to leave, but Todd's grip on his shoulders tightened, "We're about to have a review. Hope you've learned well." Suddenly, Todd's lips were on Ray's, rendering Ray senseless with shock. Finally, he squirmed and managed to get his face back a few inches, "What are you doing?!" Todd's face inched closer to his own again, and he caught Ray's lips in his own once more, murmuring, "Teaching you a lesson..."  
  
Ray tried to get out of reach again, but Todd's strength gained from the long practices of basketball wasn't about to let Ray get away so easily. And for the first time in a long while, Ray was frightened. He didn't know what to do. And he could feel Todd's hand snaking down his side towards his pants, along with the tongue that was doing it's very best to get into his mouth.  
  
He was also painfully aware of the fact that he was beginning to feel hot and funny, 'Oh my god... I'm getting turned on by a _guy_... and he's trying to rape me or something!'  
  
But he heard the creaking of a door, and someone yelled, "Hey! What are you doing to my friend?!" He struggled to see who it was, pretty sure that he recognized the voice, but wanting to make sure he was right. He tried to call out, but instead he ended up just muttering incoherently into Todd's mouth.  
  
Todd suddenly stiffened up, though, as if just then realizing someone had walked into the gym. He let go of Ray, and backed off a little, scowling as he did so. He cast a glance at Robbie as he began to skulk out of the gym. He opened the door, but before exiting completely, he turned back to glare at Ray, "Oh, and by the way, we won't be requiring your services at Cougar Radio anymore..." And with a slam of the heavy metal door, he was gone.  
  
Ray was still standing in the same spot, ready to collapse against the bleachers. His heart was still beating at a rapid pace, and he looked a little worse for the event. Robbie cautiously made his way over to him, "Ray... are you alright?" Ray hung his head, trying to return his heartbeats to normal, "I... I guess so..." He bit his lip awkwardly, "Thanks... I'm glad to know that even though I abandoned you, you didn't abandon me, otherwise..."  
  
His sentence died, both knowing what he meant and not needing to have it said. Finally, Ray looked up again, "Can we... go over to RFR now? I need to see Lily and be reminded of the fact that I like girls..." Robbie nodded, deciding he'd save questions for later, if he'd ever think Ray felt like talking about it, "Sure Ray... we'd all love to have you back."  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
A/N: I hate putting these at the end, but I didn't know where else to put it this time... . Anyway, I do realize Ray's probably a bit out of character, but you have to keep in mind we've never seen him in a situation like this. People don't really act like they usually do in such a situation. Also, I'm sorry if Todd is incredibly OOC, but I've only seen the second half of the episode, and that was a week ago, too. Plus, it wouldn't have worked otherwise. =P 


End file.
